


From Here To There

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Criminal Minds, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets someone after leaving Daniel on Abydos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here To There

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, arranging Derek Morgan''s time and career path to suit the time line I want to explore. Thanks to Spacewolfcub and Holdt. All errors are mine.

### Jack O’Neill

Jack’s life had changed drastically from the moment he first stepped through the Stargate. He’d felt it, even as he’d been unwilling to admit it. A different man had returned to Earth; he’d become a man touched by wonder and awe and friendship.

He’d come home to find his wife gone and the Air Force more than happy to grant him retirement once again. He quickly bought a house and furniture to fill it, signing endless paperwork related to the house, his divorce, and his separation from the military.

Once that was done, Jack had some time to process his recent experiences. It took him about six weeks to process everything that had happened on Ra’s world. He had a nightmare or two, featuring glowing eyes and Doctor Jackson stepping in front of a staff weapon. There were some other dreams featuring Jackson, but, unlike the nightmares, Jack welcomed those dreams. They proved he was still alive.

Jack had cause to be grateful to Daniel; he’d saved Jack’s life in every way that mattered. After the death of his son, there had seemed no reason to live. That had been one of the main reasons he’d been tapped for the mission. That, and his tactical skills.

It was unfortunate Sara hadn’t stuck around long enough to see the changes Jack had undergone, but he accepted her reasons for leaving; not easily and not happily, but he had reached acceptance.

Besides offering his friendship and new reasons to live, Daniel Jackson had unknowingly kick-started Jack’s libido. After months of impotence, it had taken little more than the sight of Doctor Jackson licking those full lips for Jack’s interest to come thundering back.

Jack had been more than a little surprised the first time Daniel had gotten him hard. It had been quite some time since he’d responded so quickly to a guy, and while he had no intention of doing anything about it, he felt the ice that encased him since Charlie’s death crack.

So, Jack stuck close to home as he got used to being Earthbound again and tried to put aside the existence of aliens. He puttered around his new house looking for projects to do, organized his garden, made elaborate meals that he had no one to share with, hiked a bit, and detailed his car twice.

When one day started to bleed into the next, Jack made reservations at the downtown Sheraton in Denver and packed his overnighter. He could have gotten what he wanted in Colorado Springs, but it was a military town, and Jack thought it prudent to be careful. Even though he was no longer serving, Jack wouldn’t play so close to home.

### Derek Morgan

Derek drove his jeep into the underground parking lot and leaned into the headrest for a few moments. He’d made the thousand mile drive in a straight shot of sixteen hours, stopping only for gas, food, and the bathroom.

He’d been glad to leave Chicago, couldn’t get away fast enough. He’d miss his mother and sisters, and maybe the pizza, but nothing else. He now had a month to himself before he started his new job at the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He’d decided to drive the long way to Quantico.

He’d already been through the rigorous two month training program at the Academy and had been given a month to settle his personal business. He’d closed up his apartment, putting some things in storage, shipping other things to the apartment he’d rented in Virginia before he left Quantico, and leaving what he didn’t want. This took all of two days with the help of his family and a half dozen of his friends on the Chicago police force.

His buddies had thrown him a farewell party when he’d quit two months ago; they wanted to take him out again after they finished up with his apartment, but settled for pizza. Derek planned on leaving at 9 PM, wanting to reach Denver in time for the 2 PM check-in. He was taking this opportunity to see some of the country while he wasn’t in crisis mode as he would be if he were on a case.

Hauling himself out of the jeep, Derek took the smallest of his three bags, which contained his casual clothing and toiletries. He didn’t think he’d need anything else for the few days he planned to stay in Denver.

Right now all he wanted was a few solid hours of sleep. He’d think of everything else he needed after that. He checked in early, ignoring the flirtatious clerk who passed along her phone number. It was hard not to warn her what could happen to women who gave their numbers to strangers. He had to remind himself he wasn’t on the job; he was here to play.

When Derek got to his mini suite, he had a quick look around noting where the door was in relation to the bedroom, and making sure the living room and bedroom were clean and empty. He called the front desk asking for a 7 PM wake up call, stripped, and slept deeply for the next five hours.

~*~

After he checked in, Jack booked a massage and then spent the day doing a little shopping. He ate a light lunch, returning to the hotel in time for his massage. He showered and dressed, donning the tighter than normal jeans he bought earlier along with a plain, navy tee shirt. Once dressed, he was too bored to sit in his suite, and went to the lobby bar to people watch as he slowly sipped a beer and ate a turkey club sandwich.

~*~

The ringing phone jerked Derek from a deep sleep. He dialed room service, ordering dinner and then stretched, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the kinks. He showered quickly, and dressed for effect. Black jeans and a tight black muscle shirt ensured that he would garner the attention he was looking for.

Derek had been so tightly controlled for so long, sublimating all his natural urges, and now all he wanted was to give in to them. His past, his job, his family, his self-image had all combined to tamp down those urges and he’d been fighting himself for months. He’d told everyone the purpose of this trip was to see the country; he’d even told himself that.

At some point during the long drive, Derek finally acknowledged the truth to himself. This trip was more about seeing if he was able to follow his inclinations and desires in a place where no one knew him. For years now, he’d been flitting from one woman to the next, indulging in practically anonymous encounters with dozens of women picked up in bars, the gym, and nightclubs.

It was soulless and he was concerned it would inevitably impact his career. It was one thing to be a Chicago cop engaging in that sort of behavior, quite another thing for a Federal Agent. He’d probably been skirting the code of ethics and conduct for years; he didn’t want to chance being kicked out of the Bureau.

It would also be nice to actually have someone in his life. His natural inclinations had always leaned more towards guys than women, no matter what his behavior said. Since there were no rules in the FBI restricting same sex relationships, Derek was on a journey of self-discovery. The only obstacle in his way was past abuse; Derek believed that abuse was keeping him from finding fulfillment with anyone, regardless of gender. He desperately wanted to break free of those chains.

His dinner was delivered and he ate quickly, anxious to be on his way. He put the remnants of his meal in the hallway, hoping there would actually be someone that he had to clean up for. Checking himself in the mirror one last time, he decided he’d do and left.

Morgan strode confidently through the hotel, intent on his destination and he completely ignored the attention he drew. He paid no attention to the women’s admiring eyes following his path, nor those of the men, looking either with admiration or envy.

He did however, briefly glance up at an attractive man sitting in the lobby bar as he walked by and immediately recognized the desire in his eyes. In the seconds it took to pass him, Morgan had made his own assessment and returned the hot look before he went on his way.

~*~

Jack finished his beer, now anxious to get to Woody’s. Seeing the confident alpha male that just strutted through the lobby had whet his appetite. Jack paid for his meal and slid off the stool in a smooth fluid motion. Like Morgan, he ignored the admiring eyes following his movements.

Jack asked the doorman to flag down a cab and waited till he was inside to give the driver the name of the bar. If the cabbie had any problems with Jack’s destination, he chose to keep it to himself.

Despite the somewhat tacky name, Woody’s was an upscale gay bar, catering mainly to professional men. It was expensive enough to keep out any one looking to make trouble. Although the dress code was generally casual, you couldn’t get in if you looked seedy or were too dressed down. Jack had been here several times in the past, but had never left with anyone. He hoped to change that tonight.

He entered the dimly lit bar and glanced around. The place was packed for a Thursday night; men were standing two and three deep at the large bar, most of the tables were filled, and there were a half dozen couples dancing. There were about the same number of men dancing on their own.

Jack made his way through the crowd at the bar stopping to flirt with a few of the men he elbowed his way through. He’d had a solid eight offers before he spotted the bartender. He ordered a beer with a smile and left the crowded bar for one of the vacant tables near the dance floor.

Seating himself, he leaned back in his chair to observe the dancers. His eyes slid quickly past the couples to focus on the men dancing by themselves. Four of them were dancing around the well-built man Jack had seen in the lobby of his hotel.

Jack watched the man’s body, hands in the air, as he moved sensuously to the pulse and throb of the music. Taking a slow pull of his draft, Jack felt a coil of anticipation low in his belly.

He continued watching, wanting nothing more than to lick the sweat dripping from the man’s face. Without thinking, Jack got up and joined the man and his four partners on the dance floor just as the music changed to a sweet and slow R&B piece.

Catching the guy’s attention, Jack grinned and saw the recognition in the other man’s face. He leaned in and said, “Jack O’Neill.”

He felt a gust of hot air near his ear, “Derek Morgan.”

Taking that as permission, Jack took Derek in his arms, drawing his body close. He was big and solid, maybe an inch or two shorter than he was. For a brief moment, Jack’s head swam as he processed the almost forgotten sensation of having a rampantly masculine man, semi-hard cock and all, pressed up against him.

Morgan had recognized the man from the hotel lobby and when he’d gotten up to dance, every other man disappeared. He’d been having a great time shaking his ass and flirting, but hadn’t seen anyone who caught his eye.

None of the other men were bad looking, but they were soft. Their muscles came from the gym and they made their living behind a desk. No matter how built they were, Morgan could tell. It was in their eyes and their too soft hands.

When Jack introduced himself, Derek recognized another hunter. He didn’t have to know what Jack did for a living to understand that the man that was holding him was as dangerous as he was. But not to him. Morgan didn’t feel at all threatened by Jack. Not when he was being held with passion rather than aggression.

Jack let his hands slide down Derek’s back, lightly skimming his ass, not wanting to presume anything on the strength of one dance. Derek had no such compunction as his hands slid into the pockets of Jack’s jeans and forced his body closer.

Derek and Jack danced, their bodies gliding sweetly against each other, hands roaming strong backs. The four men who’d been dancing with Derek, hoping to entice him to their beds, recognized the futility of continuing their pursuit. Once Jack had arrived and Derek gave himself so willingly to the other man’s arms, none of them stood a chance and they all knew it.

Many eyes were on them as they danced, hips slowly rocking. They made a striking couple, both of them tall and lean, obviously strong, and good looking. They both moved with quiet grace, their utter confidence and comfort within their own skins evident to even the most casual observer.

The DJ, seeing the floorshow, kept the music smooth and slow for the next twenty minutes.

When the music changed once again to a deep throbbing dance beat, Jack spoke closely near Derek’s ear, “Would you like to go someplace with me and have a drink?”

Making an instant decision, Derek nodded. “Did you have someplace in mind?”

Jack, his hand on the small of Derek’s back, guided him outside before he answered. “We can do whatever you want, Derek, but I was hoping you’d come back to my room for that drink.”

“Let’s go,” Derek answered, flagging a cab.

The ride back to the Sheraton was quiet, neither man felt comfortable talking in front of the driver. During the ride, the two men often glanced at each other, both taken by surprise by the lust they saw reflected back.

“Make yourself at home, “ Jack said toeing off his shoes. Derek removed his shoes as well, taking a look around. Jack’s suite was just as neat as Derek’s, and he wondered if Jack was in law enforcement. “Cop?” he asked, taking a seat on the small couch.

“Air Force, retired. You?”

“I was a cop. I’m on my way to Quantico to start a new job at the Bureau.”

“That sounds interesting,” Jack said, not mentioning he knew several Special Op guys who’d been recruited by the FBI as well as the CIA. He opened the hospitality bar and held up a small bottle of Jack Daniel’s. He poured it out for Derek after he’d nodded his approval.

“It can be. I’m hoping to get into the Behavioral Analysis Unit,” he remarked, leaving out the details of his recent undercover work as being the reason he was recruited to begin with. Jack looked like the sort of guy who understood covert and classified right down to his bones.

Pouring a shot of JD for himself, Jack brought both drinks over to the couch, sat and handed Derek his. “That’s what? Profiling?”

“Pretty much,” he replied, taking a sip.

“It’s sorta like what they teach you in the Air Force, only they call it threat assessing. You size up any situation or person in a single glance and then act on the information you’ve gathered,” Jack explained.

“Is that what you did with me?”

“Kinda.”

“And what information did you gather, Jack?” Derek asked, his voice now low and sultry.

“That you were just as interested in me as I was in you and that I very much want to kiss you,” he answered honestly, putting his untouched drink down. He sidled closer to Derek, moving his hand to stroke the nape of the other man’s neck.

Derek felt a shiver run through his body and leaned into the caressing hand. “That’s funny, because that’s exactly what I came up with,” he said, turning toward Jack.

Jack brushed his lips over Derek’s, gently licking his bottom lip until he opened and let Jack in. Tongues rubbing and pulsing, they kissed, breath coming fast, as hands roamed and gripped hard muscle.

Standing, Jack held his hand out to Derek in invitation.

Derek’s eyes met Jack’s and saw desire and lust, but not greed or the need to control. There was no pushing, no coercion, no obligation felt by Derek; all he saw was a man who desired him, a man with no other agenda than that of pleasure.

Derek stood and took the offered hand. Jack led him to the large bed, hands running up and down Derek’s arms. “Don’t move.”

He turned down the bed, opening the nightstand’s drawer, and took out a few condoms from the box he’d bought earlier in the day, tossing them on the bed. He left the lube in the drawer, not sure if it would be needed.

Jack came up behind Derek, rubbing his cock into his ass. He bent his lover’s head to lightly bite at the nape of his neck. His mouth exploded with the salt and musk of clean, dried sweat, and Derek moaned.

Wanting to feel flesh, Jack quickly stripped off his shirt, pulling off Derek’s, so he could touch and lick. Thumbs found and circled sensitive nipples.

Derek put his hand on Jack’s chest, lightly scratching through sparse chest hair, enjoying the contrast in their skin tones. It was almost shocking not to feel the softness of a woman, but the idea that Jack was as strong as him was deeply erotic. He knew he could push and would not need to hold back.

Derek knelt, unbuttoning Jack’s jeans, rubbing the heel of his hand into his erection, and mouthing him through the thin material of his briefs: The scent of Jack’s arousal was overwhelming.

He groped for the condoms, grabbed one, and shoved Jack’s jeans down. Rolling a condom onto Jack, Derek took him into his mouth, kneading the globes of his ass.

Jack lightly thrust into the wet heat, watching himself enter Derek’s mouth. It had been a long time since he’d slid into a man’s mouth, and rather than the careful, rather polite blowjob he was used to receiving, he found himself being devoured, by the gorgeous and very masculine, Derek.

The feeling and sight nearly made him blow, so he backed off a bit, and brought Derek to his feet. “Let’s move this to the bed, Derek,” he panted, opening Derek’s pants and pushing them off along with his briefs.

They fell on the bed kissing, and Jack wrenched away to lick hardened nipples. He fumbled open a condom packet and rolled it onto Derek’s hard, thick cock. The plump head was a dark pink, the shaft a shade darker than the rest of Derek’s body. And Jack wanted to taste every inch of him.

Jack ran his hands up and down his muscular thighs, and flat stomach, bending to take Derek’s penis in his mouth. Wishing he could taste the fluid he could see leaking, Jack licked the plump head before moving down to his balls, nestled close to his body.

Derek ran long fingers through Jack’s sable hair, careful not to force his face into his groin. He’d had a lot of sex over the years, but it was this, just this that he’d been craving. The rasp of beard, large, strong hands parting his legs, an aggressive mouth eating him and knowing to lick just there and suck with perfect pressure.

Derek yanked Jack up, needing to feel his weight on top of him, pushing and thrusting. Jack settled between his legs, his arms sliding up and around Derek.

Sweating freely, they crashed into each other, grunting and moaning, dicks throbbing and aching, their slow simmer turning volcanic as they pushed recklessly against each other.

Derek ran his nails down Jack’s back, one finger circling his hole, feeling it flutter.

“Keep doin’ that and I’m gonna come,” he rasped. Jack bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder, and moaned out his pleasure, as he came hard.

Head thrown back and thrashing, Derek felt Jack coming undone in his arms. “Fucking hell.” He gave a final thrust and emptied his balls, the slight pain of teeth biting somehow adding to the intensity of his orgasm.

Derek didn’t want to let Jack go, but as the sweat cooled, he shivered lightly and Jack rolled off of him to drag the blankets up. He lay back down and took Derek in his arms, nuzzling his neck, and inhaling his scent. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this, Derek,” Jack confessed.

Putting his arms around Jack, Derek leaned into him. “Yeah, for me too.”

“I’m in Denver for the next few days. I’d really like to spend that time with you,” Jack said.

Derek grinned, “Sounds like a plan.”

~*~

Jack and Derek spent the next three days in bed, too hot for each other to even want to find any one else or do anything else. They relied on room service for meals and only left the bed long enough for the maid to change the sheets and to shower.

When their time together was over, they both knew it was unlikely they’d ever see each other again. If circumstances were different, Jack would have liked to pursue a relationship with Derek, but right now, Daniel Jackson was still too much in his thoughts to go after anything deeper with anyone else.

For his part, Derek had gotten some answers to questions he’d had for some time. The few days he’d spent with Jack constituted the longest relationship he’d had in years. He’d used those numerous one-night stands as a method of release for his body, never really understanding until now how shallow and unsatisfactory it had all been; both the sex and the emotional connection had been lacking. A few days with Jack had shown him how it could be, how it was supposed to be.

A lot had changed for Derek in just a few days. He had plenty of time to figure out the direction he wanted the rest of his life to go. Getting into his jeep, Morgan smiled when he thought of kissing Jack goodbye not long ago.

After a passionate kiss, Jack had cupped the back of his head as he hugged him goodbye, whispering, “You be careful, Derek. And happy.”

Thanks to Jack, Derek thought getting from here to there would now be that much easier.


End file.
